


Just Another Night

by Chantelle90



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle90/pseuds/Chantelle90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was cold and frosty on my skin, my breath appearing with every exhale. Tonight was just another night on the job for me. I began the task of 'setting up shop' as I liked to call it by pulling my rifle from it's bag along with the two clips I had brought with me. I rolled my eyes. I hated having two clips but it was regulation. Rated T for some language, and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been almost a year since I've uploaded anything. I've started quite a few stories but haven't uploaded any mainly due to the fact that I hit a writers block and they remain unfinished and I can't bring myself to upload an uncompleted story. So here is a short story for you guys. It's just been sitting and I went over it an made some final adjustments. Also here is a little key for you. MCC=Mission Control Center. You might want that for the story. Read and enjoy

The night was cold and frosty on my skin, my breath appearing with every exhale. Tonight was just another night on the job for me. I found a nice place deep in the shadows of the wooded hills and began to set up my equipment. The estate was sprawled out in front of me but far enough away that no one would catch a glimpse of me. Everything was illuminated by the moon and stars that watched from the clear sky above. Most would be nervous but not me. This was my life. I lived it and breathed it every day.

I began the task of ‘setting up shop’ as I liked to call it by pulling my rifle from it’s bag along with the two clips I had brought with me. I rolled my eyes. I hated having two clips but it was regulation. I assembled my rifle and checked the chamber to double check it was clear. I inserted the clip and loaded a round into the chamber and flipped the safety on. Then I brought the rifle up to my shoulder and looked through the scope. I checked out the surrounding area below me and saw no movement. It was still a little early anyways. I continued by checking out the estate next. The only movement I found though came from her window. 

There in the second story of the manor was Relena. With my scope I was able to take in every curve of her body. I thought back over the last few years. I was sure that she was my enemy but she had caught me off guard by telling me that she was on my side. She fought for the same things I did. Eventually I had come to understand that we wanted the same thing all along and that was peace. I was willing to die for it. She was willing to sacrifice herself in her own way. I came to her rescue countless times and she did that for me as well. 

I continued to let my vision roam over her body, wishing all along things could be different but then again it was fate that brought us to this point as she would say. I stopped to check my watch.

_ Show time _ I said to myself mentally. I looked at her through the scope one last time and then flipped the safety off. I drew in a steady breath and readjusted my gun.

“Forgive me Relena.” I said and then pulled the trigger. 

One shot to the head was all it took. Even in the dark my accuracy was peerless.

I pressed my right index finger into my earbud and relayed over to the MCC.

“Grinch this is Ghost. The target has been eliminated. I repeat the target has been eliminated.” 

“Roger that Ghost. I’ll be sending Reaper to your position for clean up.” I heard him say back with irritation lacing his voice. 

I packed up my bag and made my way down the hill. I stopped a few meters from the tree line and looked down. 

“Not today asshole.” I said to the dead man lying at me feet. “So long as people like you exist I will never stop protecting her or the peace we have worked so hard to obtain.” I gave his body a little kick then heard some steps behind me. I turned around with my pistol drawn and then lowered it when I saw Duo in front of me. 

“Shit buddy calm down!” Duo said a little surprised with his hand up in front of him.

“I could’ve shot you. Then the great Reaper would be dead.” I half joked. 

“Yeah, yeah. The team will be down in a few for clean up. Ready to go?” 

“Yes.” I replied “So what's the deal with Wufei?” I asked as we walked back towards the MCC.

“What do you mean?” Duo asked “I thought he was always moody, that’s why we call him Grinch right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Any questions, comments and feedback are always welcome. Also I really enjoyed picking the nickname for Wufei! I thought of Grinch and it just fit. Maybe it's just me but calling him that makes me smile lol. Have a great day you guys. Until next time. ^.~


End file.
